La vida de una hija Loud
by Nyeron
Summary: En Royal Woods hay una adolescente de 13 años, que intenta tener una vida normal. Pero claro, si tu apellido es Loud. No creo que normal sea un adjetivo correcto para describir tu dia a dia. (Oneshot)


_Esta, es la historia de una cachorra humana..._

_No esperen. ¿Se decia asi?_

_Creo que ustedes les llaman de otra forma... ¿Cual era?_

…

_¡Ah sí! ¡Ya me acorde!_

_Esta es la historia de una chica..._

_Su nombre es Leiko, es una joven asiática americana._

_Vive en Royal Woods con sus padres._

_Un medico de pediatria y medicina general._

_Una escritora de novelas dignas del título de Best Seller._

_Esta es su historia, hoy verán como es un dia normal._

_En su vida normal..._

Y todo empieza con algo muy cotidiano... levantarse en la mañana. Son las seis en punto y la alarma en la mesa junto a la cama resuena con fuerza.

Pero esa persona, quien sea; tiene un pesado sueño, pues el dispositivo para despertar suena con fuerza para que se levante.

La luz del sol se resbala por las ventanas más las cortinas evitan que ilumine todo el cuarto. Pero hay algo que se puede ver, la puerta algo abierta de la recamara, apenas para que un animal entre y hablando del diablo.

Unas orejas negras se veían desde el pasillo, el pelaje y la cola moviéndose levemente entraron por esa pequeña apertura de la puerta, era un gato, un Bombay de pelaje negro, en su cuello tenia un collar rojo con un cascabel dorado. El felino tenía heterocromía, su ojo izquierdo era dorado, un amarillo como miel y su derecho era azul.

El adorable gato camino en el cuarto buscando algo con cuidado, se subió a un escritorio, había cuadernos y libros, una laptop puesta a un lado y una lámpara pequeña. Había unas hojas con preguntas y respuestas escritas en lapicero; el gato movió unas plumas con las patas pero no estaba lo que buscaba.

El minino se bajó de la mesa para subir en la cama de la persona, las sábanas eran de un tono oscuro, casi azul opaco. Se movía de arriba hacia abajo lentamente por la persona que roncaba debajo de las mismas.

Se acercó a la cabeza y miró a quien dormía, el felino se quedó mirando a la persona dormida un rato, lamió sus bigotes y se limitó a picarla con la pata en la cara.

–Hn.

Murmuró al ser tocada, nuevamente el gato con su pata le picó la cara.

–Hnnn...

Una reacción algo rápida pero era aceptable, intentemos de nuevo. Esta vez usó ambas patas y la pico encima de la cara con fuerza.

–¡Ah!– se sentó de inmediato.

Quien dormía era una chica, una adolescente como de trece años. De rasgos asiáticos, su piel pálida levemente y su cabello negro sedoso.

Su cabello estaba hecho en un corte Bob, apenas a su cuello le llegaba, sus ojos eran celestes. Llevaba puesta una playera blanca como pijama. La chica tenía ambos ojos abiertos del susto, se había despertado de golpe a causa del felino (quien por cierto saltó al suelo del cuarto para evitar salir disparado cuando ella se levantó) respiraba agitadamente mientras presionaba la alarma.

El beep del botón al ser presionado cesó el molesto ruido del aparato, la chica se acomodo en la orilla de la cama mientras bostezaba, una vez mas se dejo caer contra la cama para descansar un poco.

Pero claro, es hora de levantarse y no de dormir, el felino una vez más subió hacia la cama, el cascabel sonó un poco cuando brinco, se acercó a la chica y le lamió la cara para que se espabilara.

–Si... vamos... cinco minutos más.– murmuraba algo cansada.

Pero el animal ni caso le hacia.

–Nye... ya basta.– señaló.

Tomo al gato con ambas manos y lo levantó en el aire, miró al felino quien de manera tranquila le devolvía la mirada.

–¿No me vas a dejar dormir no?– se lamió los bigotes levemente, a lo que ella bostezo un poco –Okay... vamos a levantarnos.

Puso al felino de lado, le acarició la cabeza un poco haciendo que ronroneara, luego de ello se levantó por fin de la cama y se fue a cambiar.

Hora de ir al colegio.

* * *

**[音]**

* * *

La casa era de dos pisos, mientras que la habitación de la chica estaba en la segunda planta, el comedor y la cocina estaba en la planta baja.

Abajo en la cocina blanca un hombre estaba cocinando el desayuno, era alto, de cabello pálido como nieve y de piel del mismo tono. El hombre que podia estar entre sus treinta, él sostenia un sartén con una mano mientras echaba la mezcla de hotcakes en el mismo.

Traía puesto un delantal negro, una camisa blanca con las mangas dobladas y pantalones. Se podía ver el logo "DeliSavy" escrito a un lado del delantal; movió el panqueque un poco, estaba doradito de ese lado así que le dio la vuelta.

Tarareaba un poco una melodía mientras acomodaba sus lentes un poco, seguía agitando el Hotcake, sosteniendo la espátula con la mano libre el hombre sacó la torta del sartén y la sirvió en un plato.

Puso el mismo en la mesa que había cerca mientras seguía haciendo otros.

–Buenos días dormilona.– saludo al verla entrar.

Ahora la chica traía puesta una camiseta negra con una chaqueta sin gorro, unos leggins oscuros y encima un short de mezclilla, tenis converse en sus pies. Su cabello estaba ya recogido, el pelo de la mañana estaba quitado.

–Buenos días– replicó sentándose en la mesa.

–¿Te despertó la alarma o el gato?– dijo curioso poniendo el pancake al frente de ella.

–Nye.

–Si no fuera por ese gato cariño– continuaba cocinando –Te aseguro que te despertarias a medio dia.

–No es mi culpa,– respondió tomando un vaso de jugo de naranja –Solo tengo el sueño pesado es todo.

–Sabes algo hija, es raro– volteo la torta –Yo nunca tuve problemas con el sueño, era alguien muy madrugador.

–No le hagas caso a tu padre– entró alguien más a la cocina, era una mujer asiatica –Tu abuela decía que a veces le tiraba un vaso con agua, tiene un sueño muy pesado.

–¡Eh! ¡Eso no es cierto, Leiko no le hagas caso a tu madre!– replicó nerviosos mientras seguía cocinando.

La mujer era similar a Leiko, era su madre, una mujer de pálida complexión, su pelo era igual al de su hija, sin embargo el de ella era largo y amarrado en una cola de caballo que tiraba al frente de su hombro derecho, un flequillo le cubría parte del ojo de ese lado.

Su madre vestía un suéter beige de cuello alto, unos pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos normales, toda una ama de casa, toda una madre de familia.

–Ohayo.– dijo ella con su voz algo fría.

–Ohayo, haha.– respondió la chica.

Abrió una de las gavetas de los cubiertos, estaba buscando algo, sacó unas cucharas de metal y cerró la misma, luego de ello abrió la alacena pero no encontró el tarro que estaba buscando.

–Chaba wa doko ni arimasu ka? –continuo volteandose a su hija.

–Watashi wa shiranai, watashinochichi wa sore o hoka no doko ka ni oita to omou.

Las dos mujeres continuaron su conversación en el idioma de oriente, el padre se les quedó mirando un rato algo serio.

–Oigan podrian dejar de hacer eso– comentó algo molesto –Saben bien que no les puedo seguir el ritmo cuando conversan así.

–¿No se supone que tienes un diploma en japón? _Hani~_. –término en un tono burlesco ella.

–Jaja muy graciosa, puedo hablar japonés perfectamente con cualquier persona menos ustedes dos tramposas– replicó el esposo.

–Oye papa,– señaló Leiko –Se queman las tostadas.

–¿Eh?– miro el sartén echando humo –¡Oh rayos!

* * *

**[音]**

* * *

–¿Tienes todo? ¿Lápices, cuadernos?

Su padre la estaba llevando en auto hacia la secundaria, mientras conducía Leiko revisaba su salveque de repartidor, ella tenía todo para tranquilidad de su padre, pero claro, él seguía preguntando. Ya saben cosas de padres.

–Si papa, lo tengo todo– respondió.

–Bien, es bueno saberlo, en mi época dejaba cosas atrás, no quiero que repitas mis ejemplos hija.

–No papa, no dejo nada atrás no tienes que preocuparte– murmuraba mirando por la ventana.

Se veía los demás estudiantes caminar hacia el colegio en la acera, rubias, morenas, deportistas y por ahi uno que otro emo seguían su camino hacia la institución, Leiko noto de lado a un chico entre el puño caminar, si vista se quedo pegada en el muchacho del grupo por unos segundos.

–...ko... Leiko, Oye.

Se volteo rápidamente al sentir la mano de su padre en su hombro.

–¿Dime?

–Te decía que si necesitabas que te fuera a recoger.– pregunto.

–Eh no no, me iré con Jessica a comer algo luego de clases– respondió.

–Hmm... Jessica– siguió mirando hacia adelante, se detuvo en un semáforo. –¿Solo Jessica o quizás un chico también?

–Bueno, Jeremy también suele venir así que–

–¿Solo Jeremy verdad?

–¿Eh?

–Eres muy joven para tener novio hija, espero yo que no llegues con un chico a la casa y que me lo presentes como tu novio. No señor –sujetaba con fuerza el volante –Ningun chico se merece a mi hija, no no.

–Papa, no tengo novio– saltó rápidamente a la defensiva –Además, mamá decía que cuando tu y ella se gustaron tenían apenas once años.

–Eh sí es cierto (Ajem) pero no estamos hablando de mamá y yo, estamos hablando de ti jovencita.

–Ashh...–bufo de lado –Si papa, no buscaré un novio y me concentraré en mis estudios.

–Asi me gusta jovencita– replicó.

Se detuvieron frente a la secundaria de Royal Woods, la chica tomo su salveque, la correa alrededor de su hombro y abrió la puerta.

–¿No hay beso de despedida?– preguntó su padre.

–Papa, no frente a todos.– replicó nerviosa.

–Hija deberías de dejar de ser tan nerviosa ¿O es acaso que no quieres a tu padre?

–Hn, me voy– salió rápidamente del vehículo pero su padre no se iba a quedar satisfecho.

–¡Te quiero!

Leiko se detuvo y se volteo algo nerviosa.

–Y-yo también.

–¿Qué dijiste?– preguntó poniendo la mano en su oreja.

La chica miro a los lados y vio que algunos otros adolescentes le tiraban miradas de burla, mientras que otros simplemente seguían su camino riendo un poco.

–Yo tambien te quiero– término toda roja –¡Ya adios!

Se rió un poco, era un placer culposo avergonzar un poco a los hijos el que todo padre podría darse, se acomodo los lentes mientras se preparaba para irse. En ese momento sono su telefono en el bolsillo.

El hombre tomó un auricular de manos libres, se lo puso en la oreja derecha y presiono el boton para responder.

–Dr. Lincoln– respondió la llamada –Ah señora Porter.. si... entiendo sí... oh ya veo– seguía.

Puso la direccional y salió del parqueo rumbo a su trabajo.

Por otro lado la aún avergonzada Leiko entró por la puerta central a la academia, la mirada la tenia hacia abajo para ocultar su rostro colorado.

Siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar a su casillero, al girar el candado la chica lo abrió y sacó unos libros de historia que ocupaba. Miró a su derecha, una chica afroamericana de pelo corto la miraba, tenía una playera celeste ajustada debajo de un chaleco sin mangas.

–Yo tambien te quiero– imito a su amiga de manera burlona, Leiko tomó un Beanie que tenía en el casillero y le tapo la cara a ella.

–Tu callate.

Jessica se quitó el beanie mientras recogía sus cuadernos y se fue detrás de su amiga.

–Vamos no es para tanto– seguían por el pasillo, Leiko se rio levemente.

Se había muerto de vergüenza sí, pero al final así era su familia.

_Este es un dia normal, para esta chica normal._

_Como pueden ver, Leiko no tiene nada que envidiar a nadie, tiene padres que la ama._

_(A una vergonzosa manera)_

_Una amiga que siempre estará con ella._

_Y una familia que siempre se preocupara por ella._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Pero esto no termina aquí._

_Si, Leiko puede tener una vida normal._

_Pero recuerda que si llevas el apellido Loud._

_Tus días no serán tan normales._

_Dejémonos de hostias y vayamos a por faena._

_¿Quieren?  
_

_._

_._

**Buscado a Squishy**

Martes en la tarde, oh sí. ¿Saben qué significa?

Tarea, muchos deberes, matemática, estudios sociales, Inglés y ciencia, biologia, quimica, hombre; menudo puño de cosas que hacer.

Nye por otro lado se encontraba en el sofá de la sala, la sala de estar tenía dos sofás rojos grandes, las paredes eran de madera fina, clásico y elegante.

El felino estaba tirado de vientre hacia arriba en uno de los cojines, ronroneaba un poco mientras dormía.

Haiku paso a la par suya, la mujer tenía que terminar unos borradores para la novela dentro de dos meses, un pequeño descanso, caminando hacia la cocina para refrescarse la garganta.

La mujer entro y tomo un vaso de la alacena, abrió el grifo de agua y se sirvió un poco, recostandose un poco contra el fregadero se tomo el liquido dentro del cristal para aclarar un poco su garganta, al rato de tomarse el agua ella sintió algo en su pantalón que la jalaba, al mirar abajo noto al felino quien rascaba un poco el ruedo del mismo.

–¿Que?– le pregunto al felino.

–Miau~.– maulló el animal.

–Ah...–suspiró levemente, puso el vaso en el lavado y camino hacia otro extremo de la cocina –Si si, ya se, tienes hambre.

–¡Miau!

Que esto quede entre nosotros, pero a Haiku no le gustan muchos los gatos, Nye era la mascota de su hija y aunque les tenía mal rollo, aprendió a la marcha a tolerarlo, su pelo en los muebles, leves raspones en las puertas, eran parte de las razones por las que los mininos no eran la primera elección para mascotas de la mujer.

Pero eh, que si Leiko amaba a Nye, ella lo telaria un poco, es parte de ser madre ¿No?

Sirvió un poco de comida para gatos en su tazón, mientras el felino alegremente comía su alimento, la mujer japonesa volvió hacia su labor, ya el descanso estaba listo, ahora a seguir trabajando.

[…]

Por otro lado y como decíamos, hoy es martes asi que te dejan mucha tarea, en el piso de arriba la chica seguía con sus quehaceres, sentada en el escritorio de su cuarto Leiko apuntaba unos datos en un cuaderno.

Frente suyo abierto un libro de historia el cual tenía las respuestas de las preguntas que le habían dejado con anticipación.

En sus orejas, ella portaba unos auriculares, le relajaba y ayudaba un poco a trabajar cuando oía un poco de música; bajo el bolígrafo y miró la pantalla de su móvil, cambio la canción en el Spotify y sigamos con los apuntes.

Sin que lo supiera afuera había dos figuras pequeñas que miraban hacia la ventana de su cuarto, uno de ellos tomó un objeto y lo enseñó al otro.

–...– asintió en afirmación, si iba a servir.

De vuelta con la chica Loud, ella había terminado su tarea de historia, por lo que cerró el libro y cambio de tema, levantó una laptop que tenia al lado del escritorio, ahora que había concluido con la historia, seguía lo más molesto, Biología.

Mientras se encendía el aparato Leiko aprovecho para estirarse un poco, cerró la aplicación de música en su teléfono mientras revisaba las redes sociales.

Detrás suyo una pequeña piedra golpeó su ventana.

….. Pero claro, Leiko ni cuenta se dio de esto.

Una vez mas, otra mas grande; golpeó de nuevo el cristal, no lo rompio pero si hizo un ruido algo mayor.

…. ¿Otra vez? Pues si, no confíes en una adolescente con auriculares en sus oídos, que ni gracia te va a poner de atención.

Las personas abajo notaron que tenían que usar medidas más drásticas así que cambiaron a piezas más grandes.

Nuevamente, una piedra golpeó el vidrio, no lo rompio pero si hizo un ruido mayor. Leiko esta vez si noto algo, asi que levanto la cabeza y miro hacia los lados. Se quitó uno de los auriculares.

–¿Nye?– pregunto al aire.

No hubo respuesta así que encoge sus hombros y se puso de nuevo los auriculares para seguir con lo suyo.

**¡Tump!**

–¡¿Que rayos?!

Salto de su silla al escuchar un fuerte golpe contra la ventana, Leiko se acercó hacia la misma y la abrió. Miro hacia los lados, no había nadie.

–¡Leiko!

Una voz aguda la llamó desde abajo, cuando miro hacia esa dirección noto en el césped de su patio a dos niños agitando los brazos, uno de ellos era rubio con cabello algo revuelto, tenía puesta una playera y pantaloncillos cortos, una gorra de pokemon adornaba su cabeza.

El otro o más bien la otra era una niña de la misma edad, de cabello oscuro que traía unos pequeños lentes, una pequeña sudadera para el frío y pantalones oscuros.

Ambos niños podían rondar los cinco o seis años, eran muy bajos. Algo que noto ella era que tenían cerca una pequeña catapulta armada con legos industriales.

–¿Se puede saber porque me están lanzando cosas a mi ventana?– preguntó ella.

–Perdón– replicó el niño en voz baja –Es que se nos acabaron las piedras.– señaló con una de sus tenis en la mano, ahora sabemos que fue eso ultimo que golpeó la ventana.

–Bueno, como sea ¿Que hacen aquí? ¿Y porque no llaman a la puerta?

–No tenemos tiempo para esas trivialidades, prima– hablo la niña de una manera muy culta, se acomodo los lentes y continuo –Ocupamos tu colaboración en algo.

–¿La mia?– asintieron ambos niños –¿Para que?

–¡Se perdio Squishy!– señaló el niño.

–¿Quien?

–La lagartija mascota de Lony– explicó la pequeña guardando la catapulta en su mochila. –Ocupamos que nos ayuden a buscarla.

–¿Porque yo?– comentó agobiada –Miren la hora que es, mañana tengo colegio, ¿No pueden decírselo a mis tías?

Ambos niños agitaron sus cabeza en negación.

–Mami no esta en casa y me quede con Label y la tía Lisa para pasar la noche– explicaba el niño –Ahi fue cuando Squishy se perdio Leiko. ¡Tienes que ayudarnos a buscarlo!

La chica miro hacia el reloj del cuarto, marcaba un cuarto para las ocho de la noche, ya era muy tarde, en definitiva no podía irse y menos a esa hora (de hecho se preguntaba en primer lugar, que hacían dos niños de cinco años a altas horas de la noche solos) volteó a mirarlos y eso poco ayudó pues Lony estaba haciendo ojos de perrito.

–Por fissss– suplicaba con los ojos llorosos.

–No lo sé– murmuró levemente, se rasco el cuello un poco; suspiro entonces y decidió ayudarlos –de acuerdo.

–¡Yay!– saltó de alegría el niño –Encontraremos a Squishy.

–Bien, primero déjenme bajar.

Cerro la ventana, abrió el armario y tomo un chaleco negro. Se puso él mismo y se ató las tenis en los pies. Leiko tomó el teléfono que estaba a media carga y partió hacia afuera.

Cerró su cuarto y bajó las escaleras con cuidado, su padre no había llegado todavía por lo que podía esquivar a su madre y salir sin que se diera cuenta.

Al bajar las escaleras avistó a su madre sentada en el escritorio de trabajo, estaba redactando unos textos en su computadora, mientras ella hacia esto Leiko se escabulló en silencio por el pasillo de la cocina, sorteo las sillas y los sillones, se detuvo un momento sin embargo al ver a Nye al frente suyo.

Leiko se quedó callada, tomó a su gato y lo puso a un lado en silencio, le acarició el cuello para que ronroneara un poco mientras se iba; una vez se fue el felino continuó con su camino, pasando por la sala y llegando a la puerta de enfrente, tomó el cerrojo con la mano.

–¿Puedo saber a donde vas a esta hora jovencita?– la detuvo su madre.

Diablos, maldijo en su mente la chica, se volteo un poco y noto que su madre no se había levantado de su lugar, siguió redactando. ¿Como le hacia para siempre atraparla aunque ni la estuviera mirando? Vaya misterios ocultaba su madre.

Sea como sea, la había atrapado y Leiko se limitó a fingir como si nada pasara.

–Solo iba a tomar un poco de aire– se excuso.

–¿Con una chaqueta y tus tenis de salir?– continuo curiosa ella.

–Eh... si, es que hace frío afuera ¿Sabes?

Haiku dejo de teclear, tomo una taza de té que tenía cerca y bebió un poco del líquido, lo puso de nuevo en un plato que tenía cerca y se puso de pie; la mujer nipona camino hacia donde su hija, deteniéndose al frente suyo y cruzando sus brazos.

–¿Esa es tu excusa?

–Mamá, escucha– levantó las manos en defensa –Tengo que ir a ayudar a alguien, es muy importante y–

Antes de poder continuar la puerta sonó levemente, Haiku miró a su hija en espera, ella tomó y abrió la puerta para revelar a ambos niños en la puerta.

–¡Hola tia!– saludo Lony alegre. Ella levantó la mano un poco para devolver el gesto.

–Saludos,– continuo Label –Me preguntaba si podía dejar que nuestra prima nos ayudará en un asunto de leve importancia.

–¿Como que?– continuó su madre.

–Nada importante, solo se perdió la mascota de Lony aquí presente– señalo la pequeña –No tardaremos mucho, solo iremos a casa a que nos ayude y listo, la traeremos de vuelta.

Ella se quedó pensativa, no sabía si decir que no o si y ya, Haiku miró a su hija levemente quien estaba asombrada, ¿Acaso iba a hacerlo a escondidas? Si, es lo más probable, ella crió a esa adolescente después de todo, y creía que facilmente podia despistarlos a ella y a Lincoln, ja, le falta mucho para eso.

Miró a su sobrinos quienes estaban de pie en la puerta en espera de una respuesta, no tenía tiempo para ello en este momento así que lo dejó de lado.

–De acuerdo,– les permito, los tres se alegraron –Pero tienes que volver antes de las nueve, ya sabes como es tu padre.

–Si mama.

–Bueno, me voy– camino hacia su escritorio –Ah pero Leiko,– se detuvo para verla –En serio hija, no hagas tanto ruido cuando te escabulles que es muy obvio.

–Agh... ¿Cómo es que me conoce tanto?– comentó rendida la chica.

–Eso no importa– tomo su mano Lony –¡Vamos a buscar a Squishy!

–Bien bien, tranquilo no me tienes que jalar– decía ella al ser llevada por su pequeño primo.

–Entre mas antes lo busquemos, más rápido encontraremos a la mascota.– comentó Label.

–No es para tanto– señaló Leiko a su prima –Nada más hay que buscar una lagartija o algo así en su casa ¿No? Es pan comido.

* * *

**[******音**]**

* * *

–En definitiva no es pan comido.

Era una cloaca, si, asi como escuchan: una cloaca, no, esto era en definitiva una pésima idea.

–¿En qué hora me metí en esto?– cuestionaba la chica al aire.

El agua corría en la alcantarilla mientras soltaba ese asqueroso olor, Leiko lamentaba haber traído sus tenis nuevas porque luego de estar ahí un par de minutos, nunca volverían a ser las mismas.

–Ahh... si, tengo que ahorrar para unas tenis nuevas– miró sus zapatos y las suelas tenían algo que dios quiera que no sea popo.

Miro hacia atrás, sus dos primos traían puestos botas de hule y lámparas, Leiko en cambio cargaba en su espalda un bulto que su prima le había entregado.

–¿Porque estamos buscando una lagartija en las cloacas?– pregunto molesta.

–Porque se perdió aquí– replicó la pequeña –¿A poco crees que se perdió en la casa?

–Pues si, digo, ¿No se supone que las mascotas se pierden en las casas?

–Squishy no se perdería en la casa, no es tan tonto– iluminó los lados Lony mientras buscaba a su mascota.– ¡Ven Squishy ven!

–¿Como se perdió el animal?– preguntó la chica.

–Se resbaló por una tapa de cañería mientras comía sus saltamontes.

–Eso no tiene sentido– señaló confundida.

–Solo estaba comiendo su comida habitual cuando de la nada salió corriendo descontroladamente.

–Entiendo.

Leiko tomó la lámpara que le entregó su prima y continuo buscando la mascota.

–No se separen de mí, no vaya a ser que se pierdan ustedes dos también.

–Por favor, no somos tan tontos.– Comentó la pequeña.

Los tres niños caminaron por las cloacas un buen rato en búsqueda del extraviado animal, Leiko iba de primero para asegurarse de que no les pasara nada a sus pequeños primos; detrás suyo iba Label y de tercero Lony. Todos con lámparas con las cuales iluminaban las paredes del vertedero de aguas de la ciudad.

–Una vez escuche que hay caimanes gigantes aquí– murmuró Lony.

–No seas tonto– replicó su prima –La cañería no tiene las condiciones para permitir la vida de un reptil de ese tamaño.

–¿Y si quizás lograran sobrevivir aquí?

–Eso no logrará que alcanzaran una taza de volumen más alto, simplemente es ridículo.

Mientras los dos infantes seguían con lo suyo Leiko llegó hasta una desviación, ahí el enorme domo de cemento, se separaba en tres caminos, los cuales podrían llevar a la extraviada mascota, ella se detuvo ahí para mirar con cuidado hacia donde llevaban esos túneles, sus otros dos primos se pararon a la par suya.

–Hm... ¿Ahora hacia dónde?– preguntó el niño.

–Nos separaremos y cada uno tomara un camino– apuntó la pequeña.

–Ni hablar– interrumpió Leiko –Son muy pequeños los para que se vayan solos así como si nada, no, iremos los tres en un solo camino y listo, no voy a perderlos de vista.

–¿Pero y si Squishy está en alguno de los otros dos caminos?– pregunto Lony.

–Pues nos devolveremos y tomaremos otro.

Levantó su mirada para pensar en cual ir. ¿Derecha? ¿Izquierda? ¿La del centro? Se sujetó la barbilla mientras escogía el camino, dejándolo a la suerte Leiko cerró sus ojos y apuntó hacia adelante, cuando los abrió se dio cuenta que escogió el camino del centro, sin mas que decir le hizo un gesto a los niños para que la siguieran.

–¿Y ante todo esto como es Squishy?

–¡Ah! Es la mascota más adorable de todas.– hablo emocionado.

–Eh si.. pero ¿Como se ve?

–Es un lagartija australiana– aclaro la duda Label. –Una como de cinco centímetros.

–¿Cinco centimetros?– pregunto a lo que la niña asintió –Eso explica cómo se perdió tan fácil, es muy pequeño.

–Y que le gusta esconderse– añadió Lony.

–Hmm.

Siguieron su ruta por la fría cañería en búsqueda del animalito mientras hablaban un poco.

Al cabo de unos minutos se dieron cuenta de que el nivel del agua subía, Leiko (quien por cierto estaba poco alegre por esto, ya que sus tenis se estaban llenando de agua) pudo ver más adelante una enorme poza de agua que llenaba un nuevo cuarto.

–No podemos seguir por aquí– señaló Label. –El nivel nos llega a la cintura a nosotros.

–Pues entonces a devolvernos– replicó la adolescente.

–Hm.

–¿Lony que esperas?– llamo la atencion la chica, noto que el pequeño estaba mirando hacia la enorme poza.

Cuando Leiko se acercó para llevárselo de la mano, el pequeño noto un pequeño movimiento en el agua.

–¡Ah!

Camino un poco más adentro para llegar pero el agua era muy alta.

–¡Lony!– corrió para sacarlo antes de que se metiera más profundo, cuando hizo esto el niño la detuvo para señalar hacia más adelante.

–¡Prima ahi!

–¿Que cosa?– cuestionó extrañada.

–¡Vi a Squishy! ¡Estaba del otro lado!

Leiko miro hacia adelante, iluminando con su lámpara el camino que había más allá de la cloaca, volteo de nuevo hacia el niño quien asintió en afirmación corroborando lo que le dijo.

–...Okay, quédate aquí con Label– lo puso de nuevo en la orilla –¡No se muevan ninguno de los dos!

Una vez en la orilla, ella atravesó la poza de agua, dado que era más alta que los dos niños, el agua apenas le llegaba a la entrepierna, entre mas caminaba mas profundo iba pero mas rapido llegaba hacia la orilla.

–Perfecto– mascullo molesta –Mis jeans nuevos empapados, mis tenis completamente inundados,– siguió atravesando el agua –Tenía que ser una búsqueda común y corriente, una pequeña criatura metida en el inodoro, debajo de una cama, como sea, pero noooo, tiene que ser en una cloaca.

Salió de la enorme pieza de agua por fin, la chica caminó por el cemento de la acera hasta llegar a una nueva sección de agua.

Alumbró los nuevos pasillos de la cloaca, pero nuevamente (y como esperaba) no había nada.

–Esto es ridículo– hablo sola –¿Como esperan que encontremos una lagartija de cinco centímetros en este enorme caño?

Rebuscó de nuevo por otro de los pasillos pero no hubo mayor encuentro, no, nada, cero señales del reptil del niño. Optando por devolverse y buscar por otro lado, la chica se volteó para regresar por donde vino.

Pero al dar el primer paso un animal chilló de molestia.

–¡Ekk!

–¡Agh!

Leiko cayó hacia atrás al ver que lo que había aplastado era una rata, la cola del animal hizo que chillara de dolor, el roedor corrió hacia otra dirección dejando a la molesta chica sentada en el suelo.

–¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!– gritó molesta.

Se puso de pie y sacudió un poco su chaqueta, cuando hizo esto la chica sintió algo que cayó en su hombro, miró y se dio cuenta de que era algo baboso, húmedo.

–...Ew.– fue lo único que escapó de sus labios.

No toco esa cosa, jamás en la vida lo haría, en cambio se quitó la chaqueta para agitarla, cuando lo hizo mas liquido cayo al frente suyo, Leiko se quedó quieta al ver que no era una gotera pues caía de distintas direcciones. La chica estaba extrañada por todo esto, pero algo en su cabeza le decía que no levantara la mirada.

Cuando cayó otra gota viscosa a unos centímetros de su cara, la chica dio un paso hacia atrás del susto, pero cuando hizo esto chocó contra algo frío y escamoso.

Sus ojos se abrieron por esto, movió su mano hacia atrás y tocó más de esa cosa fría, era como un cuero, de reptil, no era pared o cemento, nada de eso.

(_No mires arriba, no lo hagas!)_

Se decía internamente pero el miedo le ganó y se volteo un poco hacia arriba.

Mejor no hubiera hecho eso.

Cuando se volteo vio en el techo a una extraña bestia sujeta en el mismo, era como un reptil, ¿Un lagarto? No, pues su hocico pese a que era largo, no era como uno de estos, de igual manera las patas de este reptil eran diferentes al de un enorme caimán. Eso no era un lagarto gigante, no, eso... eso era un.

* * *

**[音]**

* * *

–¿Crees que haya encontrado a Squishy?– pregunto Lony sentado en la acera. Movía los pies en el aire mientras esperaba.

Su prima estaba sentada a la par suya, tenía en sus manos una lonchera con pedazos de manzana dentro.

–Honestamente no lo sé– replicó dándole un pedacito a su primo quien lo aceptó con alegría.

Mientras esperaban los dos niños decidieron darse una merienda rapida, despues de todo dudan mucho de que Leiko vuelva pronto porque parecía que se había ido muy adentro del.

–¡MONSTRUO!

Saltaron de donde estaban sentados al oir a su prima gritar con fuerza, cuando miraron la entrada del pozo vieron a Leiko correr a toda prisa.

–¿Que paso?– cuestiono Label extrañada.

Su prima por otro lado entró rápidamente a la zona profunda, atravesó como alma que lleva el diablo la parte profunda de la poza, luego de esto tomo a los dos niños sin decir nada.

Cuando ella se volteo vio al enorme reptil atravesar el agujero por donde vino siguiendolos a toda prisa, el animal se veía emocionado, reptando entre las paredes con sus patas siguiendo a la chica.

–¿Que paso?– pregunto Label confundida.

–¡Nada solo, vamonos!– replicó mientras los cargaba.

Lony sin embargo extrañado miro hacia atrás para ver que los perseguía, era un enorme lagarto que se veía alegre; inclinó su cabeza un poco extrañado hasta que noto algo que lo alegro.

–¡Es Squishy!– dijo señalando al lagarto.

–¡¿Como que Squishy?!– gritó ella.

Esquivo las esquinas de la cloaca mientras aumentaba la distancia entre ella y el enorme lagarto, por fin logró perderlo y llegando hacia la separación de túneles se ocultó dentro de uno de estos.

–¡Espera!– exclamó Lony –¡Dejamos atrás a Squishy!

La chica tomó a ambos niños y les tapo la boca, se metió en su escondite para no ser vista por el reptil.

La enorme distancia que había corrido le estaba pasando factura, Leiko estaba agotada, jadeando por la fatiga, pero no tenía tiempo de retomar el aire; al menos respiraba lentamente para no hacer mucho ruido.

Luego de ello escucho el sonido de enormes pisadas, asomo la cabeza un poco para mirar hacia el enorme lugar, ahí pudo ver al lagarto acercarse. Se veía emocionado, pero confundido también, pues buscaba hacia todos lados a los chicos.

Ahora Leiko tenía una mejor visión de la bestia, era como una lagartija, algo así como una enorme iguana de más de tres metros, la cual tenía una cresta pequeña en su espalda, el reptil busco a los chicos con cuidado, pero no los hallaba, en otro de los túneles una rata hizo ruido y creyendo que eran ellos se fue hacia esa dirección; dejando a la chica por fin retomar el aliento.

–¡Hmmm!– ambos niños jalaban la mano de ella para que la soltara, cuando recordó esto Leiko los soltó.

Se asomaron de nuevo para ver si aun estaba pero vieron que su presencia se había ido. Una vez esto aprovechó para sacarse la duda.

–¿Como que es Squishy?– preguntó a su primo.

–Si si, ese era Squishy, lo se por la cresta en su espalda, le encanta que lo que ahí.– señaló alegre.

–¿Que paso con la inofensiva lagartija de cinco centímetros?

Mientras ella cuestionaba el cambio de tamaños repentino, Label estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

–¿Será posible?– dijo en voz baja –No, no lo creo... ¿O si?

–¿Que cosa Lable?– preguntó su prima al notarla pensando –¿Quieres compartir algo con el grupo?

–Bueno...– miro hacia un lado algo avergonzada –Quizás, tenga la mínima posibilidad de saber porqué tiene ese tamaño la mascota reptil de Lony.

–¿A si?– ella asintió –¿Y cual es?

–Bueno, yo quizás, reitero que quizás haya vertido un suero especial que hizo mi madre en su alimento– replicó la niña algo nerviosa –No se si lo sea pero.

–¿Hablas del jugo naranja que le pusiste a sus saltamontes?– cuestiono su primo de lado.

–Eh si Lony... ese jugo naranja.

–¡¿Estas loca?!– grito enojada la chica –¿¡Le echaste un líquido a un lagarto que lo hizo crecer como cuatro metros?!

–¡Me disculpo Okay! Pero sabes como me gustan jugar con los líquidos que hace mama.– señaló roja por la vergüenza.

–Ash... okay, vamos a ver– Leiko sujeto su frente para pensar un momento en una solución a esto– Tenemos que salir de aquí, para ir a la casa de Label y buscar una cura. ¿De acuerdo?

–¿Ehh?– salto asustado el niño –¿Planeas dejar a Squishy aquí solo?

–Lony por dios, ¿Viste su tamaño? ¡Se podía comer un perro entero perfectamente!

–No lo hará, Squishy sólo come insectos.– señaló el niño.

–Eso no importa ahora Lony– comento Label –Tenemos que salir para curarlo y devolverlo a su tamaño original.

–Pe-pero a Squishy le encanta su tamaño. ¿Verdad Squishy?

Miró a su izquierda y el enorme reptil estaba mirándolos, jadeando como un perro con la lengua afuera.

–¡Ese tamaño no es natural, ademas dudo mucho que le guste!– señaló Leiko –¿Verdad Squishy?

La lagartija inclinó la cabeza confundido por la discusión, pero los chicos continuaron.

–¡Vamos a devolverle su tamaño, hasta entonces debemos de...– bajo su mano y miro el reptil quien estaba expectante esperando la respuesta, pero Leiko se quedó callada y tomó a los niños en cambio –¡Vamonos de Aqui!

Salió corriendo de nuevo con ambos chicos, la lagartija se emocionó por esto y dio vueltas alrededor suyo, luego salió corriendo para perseguirlos.

La chica salió de la intersección de túneles para volver a la entrada por la que llegaron, se volteo y vio al lagarto detrás suyo, acelerando el paso la chica intentó perderlo de nuevo. Mas Squishy sabía sus mañas y se pegó al techo para atraparla.

Cuando la tenía cerca dio un mordisco para sujetar del salveque.

–¡..!– la chica soltó a sus primos para dejar ser llevada por el reptil –¡Waaa!

El animal la agito como si fuera un juguete, de un lado hacia otro. La chica gritaba horrorizada al ser usada como un mero objeto de diversión.

–¡Wow, mira la fuerza que tiene en su hocico!– señaló Lony asombrado a su prima.

La pequeña Label no gasto tiempo y revisó su mochila en busca de algo.

–¡No la sueltes Squishy!– grito alegre el niño.

–¡NO LE DES ALAS!– Exclamó Leiko mientras la seguían agitando.

Label en ello encontró lo que buscaba, sacó de su bulto una pequeña pelota de plástico la cual apretó con fuerza.

**[Poki poki]**

El juguete chillo llamando la atención del lagarto, este se detuvo y miró con fuerza la pelota de plástico, Label la agito un poco.

–¡Aquí muchacho, aquí!– gritó presionando más.

Squishy soltó a Leiko quien cayó en un charco de la cloaca, luego de ello se tiró al frente de Label mientras agitaba la cola de alegría.

–¿Quieres la pelota? ¿La quieres?– la agitaba, a lo que el animal hacia gestos como los de un perro. –¡Entonces ve por ella!

La tiro hacia el túnel con la mayor fuerza que sus brazos le dieron, Squishy salió disparado detrás del susodicho mientras lo perseguía, los dos niños se acercaron a la chica y la ayudaron a recuperarse, una vez de pie los tomó de las manos y los llevó hacia las escaleras para salir del lugar.

–¡Eh pero Squishy se quedó–

–¡Nos encontrará de todas formas Lony, vamonos!

La primera que salio fue Label, luego de ello Lony puso dejar la cloaca, Leiko por fin subió las gradas y logró escapar de las mismas, ahora bien; la entrada que usaron estaba en medio de la calle, cubierta por unas señales de trabajos de mantenimiento.

Los tres chicos salieron de estas y sin más saltaron las señales, Leiko tomó a sus primos y cruzó la calle rápidamente, como era de noche no había mucho movimiento en la autopista, pero había un vehículo que no vieron.

El conductor frenó de inmediato al ver a los chicos corriendo, Leiko se detuvo y cayó de espaldas por el susto, en ese momento sin embargo Squishy salió de la alcantarilla rompiendola en el proceso.

–¡Ah!– grito la chica quien tomó a sus primos y los puso en su espalda.

Iba a lamentar eso, pero saltó encima del vehículo y corrió por el techo, luego esquivó al lagarto quien trato de caerles encima; cuando huyeron de ahí el conductor del vehículo salió de su asiento para mirar hacia donde se habían ido.

De vuelta con los chicos, ellos corrieron por el parque (que era lo más cercano que había) mientras esquivaban el energético animal. Leiko salto encima de unas bancas como si fuera una corredora olímpica, esquivo unos basureros, todo para perder al brusco reptil.

Al voltearse vio a Squishy romper la banca y tropezarse contra el basurero, aprovecho esto para poner a los niños dentro de un juego de metales para que no los atrapara el animal.

–¡Quedense ahi!– les indico la chica, se volteo hacia el reptil quien se había recuperado, se agachó a tiempo para esquivarlo pues saltó hacia ella.

Una vez golpeado contra unos columpios Leiko corrió hacia la casita de juegos del parque para aprovechar los obstáculos, se subió a unas barras y nuevamente evitó un azote del animal. Estaba esquivandolo de manera perfecta hasta que la caja de arena le jugó una mala pasada haciendo que se tropezara con esta y cayera de frente.

La chica aterrizó de manos contra la arena ensuciando su ropa un poco, el golpe fue tal que la aturdido unos segundos, pero se logró recuperar solo para voltearse y ver a Squishy al frente suyo.

Tenía la pelota de plástico en su hocico ya destrozada, era más que obvio, quería seguir jugando pero el problema era que el animal no estaba controlando su fuerza, si se le tiraba encima para jugar, podría aplastarla. Leiko intentó retroceder pero el reptil jadeando se le fue acercando.

–Q-quieto, buen chico– decía ella levantando la mano.

Squishy se movió más cerca de ella, listo para saltar encima suyo hasta que se escuchó un leve sonido, como de un disparo de aire, luego de ello Squishy cayó noqueado al frente de Leiko, con un dardo en la espalda.

–¡Ek!– grito la chica del susto.

Levantó la mirada y pudo divisar más adelante a una silueta siendo iluminada por los faros del vehículo, la silueta que se podía notar era un adulto, sostenía algo en su mano derecha, ¿Eso era un arma?

–¡Oiga!– exclamó nerviosa Leiko –¡N-no se acerque, se lo advierto!

–...– la figura se limitó a acercarse mientras hablaba– ¿Puedo saber porque casi atropello a mis sobrinos e hija? ¿Y porque el reptil mascota de Lony es un espécimen de tres metros y medio?

–... ¿Tía Lisa?

En efecto, al acercarse Leiko pudo ver que se trataba de su tía Lisa, ella aún conservaba el estilo de suéter verde, mas habia agregado ahora la bata de laboratorio que ha usado estos años. La mujer Loud se quedó mirando a su sobrina de su habitual manera inexpresiva pero Leiko podía ver fácilmente que estaba entre confundida y enojada.

–¿Alguien?– pregunto mirando hacia los lados, su vista se posó en su hija –¿Label?

La susodicha se puso pálida al darse cuenta de que su madre estaba ahí, la pequeña volteó su mirada hacia un lado para intentar despistar a su madre, pero obviamente esto no le iba a servir de nada.

Lisa al ver que su hija intentaba quitarse el tiro guardó el arma paralizante en su bata, se quitó los lentes y se masajeo los ojos un poco, esta niña le terminaría sacando canas a ella.

–Dime por favor que no estuviste jugando con los sueros de nuevo.

–Eh... no mamá.– replicó ella sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

–Agh... Label...– levantó su mirada y vio a su sobrino a la par de ella –Lony ¿Me harias el favor de llevarte tu mascota al auto? Tengo que hablar con mi hija _a solas_– esa última frase causó escalofríos en la espina de la pequeña, quien sabía que no iba para bien esto, oh sí, estaba en problemas.

–¡Si tía!– dijo tomando a su ahora nueva gigante mascota el niño, lo intentó jalar de la cola pero bueno.. es más que obvio que no logró nada.

–En cuanto a ti– le apuntó a Leiko– sube al auto, (sniff sniff) tienes que tomar una ducha, luego hablare con tu madre.

–¿Que que?– dijo extrañada al escuchar eso.

–Ya me oíste, tienes que llamarme o llamar a tu madre respecto a esto, mal hecho Leiko.

–Aghhh...– se quejo ella al irse.

–En cuanto a ti– miró a su hija –tenemos mucho de qué hablar jovencita.

–Hg... sí madre.

* * *

**[音]**

* * *

Lisa condujo hasta la casa de Leiko, se detuvo en la entrada de la vivienda.

Miró a su sobrina quien estaba sentada en el asiento del acompañante, tenía una expresión molesta, siendo parte por el pésimo olor que tenia y parte por el posible problema en el que estaba metido.

Lisa se rió un poco al verla, a su mente llegaron recuerdos de viejos tiempos.

–Ya puedes irte– dijo la mujer –Quizás no le diga nada a tu madre Leiko.

–¿¡En serio?!– salto la chica frente a ella, Lisa se hizo hacia atrás, el espacio personal era algo que le gust mantener.

–Si– la hizo un poco hacia atrás –Pero dame espacio.

–Gracias tía Lisa.

–Si si, ahora vete a ducharte– le indico, –te puedes infectar con algo.

–¡Lo haré!

Se bajó del auto rápidamente, oh si, no tendría problemas esta vez. Volteo para despedirá su tía y primos, Lisa arrancó el vehículo y se fue de ahí.

Vaya noche, un lagarto gigante, una maratón en medio del parque y las cloacas, estaba molida ella, cansada a más no poder.

Sin embargo, podría salirte de esta, bien librada si señor, Leiko solo tenía que salir con una excusa, no se. ¿Se había caído en la piscina de la casa? No, demasiado obvio. ¿La caja de arena de la lagartija? Quizás, bueno es en cierto modo cierto y no. Puede, puede que su madre lo crea.

Tomo la perilla de la puerta y dio un respiro, listo, concentrada, segura de lo que estaba diciendo, relajada ante todo y la abrió.

–Ya llegue.

Miro el pasillo y no vio ni a su madre ni a su padre esperándola, eso es buena señal, significa que no estaban molestos.

Cerro la puerta y camino relajada por el pasillo; cuando estaba cerca de la sala vio a su madre sentada en uno de los sillones.

–Mama– la llamo, recibiendo un "Hn" por parte de ella –Iré a tomar un baño, quede toda sucia por buscar esa lagartija.

–De acuerdo– replicó Haiku a su hija.

Oh sí, estaba a salvo, su tía Lisa no la había llamado ni nada de eso, Leiko tan solo se volteo satisfecha y camino hacia el piso de arriba.

–Leiko– la detuvo su madre.

–...¿Si?

–¿Qué es eso de que estabas en una alcantarilla buscando un lagarto?

(….. _mujer traidora!) _Pensó la chica en su mente.

_Así es la vida normal de Leiko._

_Quizás "normal" no sea la forma de llamarla._

_Pero tambien, quizas sea yo el equivocado._

_Es una Loud de todos modos, aprendera a la marcha a tratar con estas faenas._

_Después de todo, yo solo soy un Gato._

–Nye ven aquí, la comida está servida.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer este One Shot.**

**Bien, como pueden ver he decidido "avanzar" un poco con el Linku, y crear la hija de ambos. Originalmente pensaba simplemente hacer un Linku en general pero me dije "Venga, hagamos algo diferente" y pues me encanto el resultado .**

**Ya pudieron ver a 3 hijos de los Loud, tenemos la Hija de Lisa, el hijo de Lana y obviamente la hija de Lincoln, pero no solo estos he creado, tengo escritos otros hijos pero eso es trama de otro dia.**

**Como sea, gracias por leer mi universo expandido, se le puede llamar así?... No lo se.**

**Muchas gracias y si les gusto Leiko, no se preocupen que seguiré escribiendo mas de ella. (OwO)/**


End file.
